


Not So Perfect

by OverlordPenguin



Series: Perfect (Frozen) [2]
Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Helsa (depending on how you define minor), Teacher/Student, Toxic Behavior, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: It's been two years since that trip to the Southern Isles and... things aren't going as perfectly as Anna had hoped. When nothing goes as planned and there seems to be more things pulling them apart than keeping them together, Elsa and Anna both quickly learn that their perfect love story may not be so perfect after all. Is it worth it?-Sequel to Simply Perfect-
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Perfect (Frozen) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**A/N:** Gonna just rest this here and pretend it's not about two months late...

* * *

**~-o Prologue o-~**

Everything is exactly the same as we left it. Same quiet neighbourhood. Same nosy neighbours peeking out their windows _as if we can't see them_. Same driveway. Same big ole' house. Same crooning mom. Same anxious, in an okay sort of way, dad.

The doorbell sounds the same. And when dad opens the door, there's my same loveable oaf of a best friend standing there, arms already outstretched for his signature bear hug. Dad hops out of the way as me and Kristoff barrel clumsily towards each other, chuckling the whole time. His arms wrap around practically my whole body, just as they always have. He feels the same; unfortunately, smells the same. He sounds the same.

I wave a quick goodbye to my parents before they have time to complain that I'm leaving just as soon as we got home and then we're out. Kris and I walk down the same street we usually do. Coo at the pup-er.. dogs now apparently, that we usually do (though apparently that's not as usual as I thought, yikes they're huge now). We talk like we always do. He laughs the same. To him, I probably laugh the same.

Everything is as it's always been.

Except it doesn't _feel_ that way.

The sun _feels_ warmer! The sky _feels_ bluer and I don't care if you can't technically feel colors! I can feel it! The same way I feel like there's music running through me even if all I hear is Kris talking and dogs barking and birds tweeting!

Everything around me feels happier! _Everyone_ feels happier, even grumpy-as-a-troll Kristoff! The world around me is just filled with this happy energy that feels like it's coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once!

But no, I _know_ where it's coming from. My fingers reach down into my pocket and my heart swells at the feeling of the metal ring, cold and warm all at once. And just as soon as my fingers touch it, my phone vibrates and the energy around me becomes that much warmer. It _feels_ that much more _alive_! If I was happy up till now, this is something way better than happiness!

I pull out my phone, the world around me melting away in the intensity of the heat coming from my chest. I unlock the screen and go straight to my messages and I can barely stop myself from biting into my lip as I read the words on the screen, feeling like I've been waiting forever for this one moment.

_-How was your flight?_

* * *

I only remember Kristoff is around when he signals me with a low whistle. He leans in closer, gesturing with a wiggle of his brows for me to do the same. Of course, I oblige. His eyes look serious but the slight pull at the corner of his lips tell me that I already know where this is going. When he decides I'm close enough that he won't be overheard, he gives me a conspiratorial whisper, "Brunette bombshell, incoming." And just like that he snaps back in his seat, back so stiff it looks like if you tried to bend him he'd probably snap in two. I need you all to understand that this is him 'acting natural'. Needless to say, and as unfortunate as this sounds, I'm the smooth-talker between the two of us. I think that says a lot without me having to say anything more.

Unfortunately for him, that smooth-talking was being put into practice elsewhere. Somewhere far more _enticing_.

And of course, hearing my plea, my phone vibrates on the table. I scoop it up, unlock the screen, and shoot over to our chat faster than most people can cross their fingers. I feel like I've been waiting since forever to hear from her again.

_-Just stepped out of the shower. Hope you didn't miss me too much ;)_

I check the time on my phone and wince. It's only been fifteen minutes and I've missed her like crazy for every second of it. My heart races as I tap out a significantly less pathetic response. Or at least, what I hope is at most acceptably pathetic. Hopefully.

-It's been so long I forgot what you look like ;P  
-I need pics to remind me

I rest my phone back down, one of my hands instantly reaching into the pocket of my favorite acid-wash jeans. It's been about a week now since I've gotten home and this is the first time I've asked for a picture. I know she's sent me one before, but that was a special situation. I don't know how she'll react to me outright asking for one. That's why I made it sound like a joke; if she's not into it, I can always cop out and pretend it was all a joke. But God I hope she knows I'm not joking! Seriously, my mouth just went dry just imagining what I could possibly get!

My fingers brush over the smooth finish of expensive metal in my pocket. As I roll the small ring between my fingers, I feel the tenseness in my body melt away. I can feel a confidence like I've never known before.

Well, no. I've known it. Well, I've seen it. On her. This wave of confident energy running through me right now just _feels_ like her. I have to remind myself that I am still very much in public and I can't hug myself like a fucking weirdo creep.

Within moments my phone buzzes off and I pointedly ignore the loud intentional groan Kristoff gives me as I pick my phone up again. His foot taps mimic the feeling of my heart as it starts picking up pace again.

Until it absolutely freezes.

Heh. Pun and jokes aside, have I ever told you guys I have a habit of making bad jokes when I'm nervous? Actually, I'm sure you've more than noticed by now.

You want to know what I've noticed? That I'm hopelessly pathetic when it comes to this woman. There's nothing below the neckline in this photo and yet I… I feel like… I think I need to get one of the guys that work here to come over with a mop because all the moisture from my mouth and throat have probably just travelled _wayyyy_ down south.

It feels like I'm looking at her again for the first time! Piercing blue eyes still capture my willing soul. Brightly painted lips curl into a heart-snatching smile. Unmistakable platinum blonde hair splays out behind her, messy and beautiful. She's wearing her glasses and I'm pretty sure that that was on purpose. She _knows_ how much I love her in glasses!

This is my goddess.

This is Elsa.

_My Elsa._

I sigh dreamily at the phone, halfway between swooning and desperately longing. I'm savoring this. I deserve to savor this dammit!

"Earth to Anna," I finally start to notice Kristoff leaning across the table again, this time snapping a finger impatiently in front of my face. Apparently he didn't get the memo about me savoring the moment. "Can I have like, ten minutes with my best friend?"

"Dude I've spent like every day with you since I've come home, what're you talking about?" I've been back home for a little over a week now and I have honestly spent more time with Kristoff than I have with my own family. I'm nowhere near complaining, but still. Listening to him, you'd think I was ignoring him or something!

He puts on a huge frown, his thick heavy brows pinching together. " _Dude_ , no you haven't. You're barely here right now, you've been on your phone almost the whole time. You might as well have stayed in the Southern Isles 'cause that's where your attention is right now!"

That's… shit. I can't even really argue that.

Obviously Kristoff knows about Elsa even if he doesn't know about _Elsa_. He knows that I lost my virginity to a practical stranger I had only known for a week beforehand. He knows that I somehow managed to fall recklessly in love with a girl I just met in the three weeks I was on vacation. He knows that while I will never admit this out loud, I'm pretty much obsessed with this girl! He just doesn't know anything about her. Doesn't know her name or even what she looks like. The most he has is an age estimate because honestly even I'm not one hundred percent sure on how old she is because maybe I never bothered to ask. It's not important. Oh, and also he knows that she's absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, _beyond_ sexy! I think I've done a great job at being clear on that! But that's about it.

So okay, yeah, I get how annoying I must be right now. Instead of catching up with my best friend that's always had my back since the beginning of time, I'm spending all my time messaging or waiting on messages from someone that's a complete stranger to him.

I rest my phone face down on the table and try not to make my guilt too obvious. He looks at me and his face softens, his jaw loosening up while he pretends to still be angry. Eventually he just huffs out a sigh. "Just… don't become one of those people who abandon all their friends to chase some girl, okay Red?"

"Pfft." I wave him off dismissively. Elsa won't get between us, she wouldn't even try to. I trust that. My hand goes back to the ring in my pocket and I feel a warmth run through me that causes me to smile. "It's not going to be like that Kris. I promise."

He harrumphs.

* * *

Adjusting has been… rough.

I've been home for a few weeks now and the magic seems to be wearing off. I start school in a few days; 3 or… 4 days from now? What day is it anyway? No. Don't care enough to check.

It's weird when home doesn't feel like home anymore. My bed feels lonely. The shower feels lonely. Kristoff can only hang around me for so long and eventually, even he has to go home.

Does that mean everything is all together just terrible now? Honestly, no.

I mean, obviously I'd prefer to spend my nights wrapped in Elsa's arms like I did the night before my flight back home but that's not possible.

I subconsciously reach into the pocket of my shorts and spin the small metal ring between my fingers. I feel a smile tug at my lips and correct myself in the back of my mind. It's not possible _yet_. But, soon. I hope.

Until then-

My phone buzzes as if on cue and the little smile that had tugged at my lips becomes a full-blown all teeth-on-deck dazzler.

And then it feels like my mouth literally drops on my face. It's not her. I power off the screen because if it's not her, then it doesn't matter to me right now. I don't even know who it was. It doesn't matter.

It wasn't Elsa.

* * *

There are no bright, shining colors, just shades of gray. Everything tastes like… I would say ash, but even that probably tastes nasty. It all just tastes like nothing. There is no distinction between sounds. Everything just crashes and withers into indistinguishable white noise.

Except every so often, there's something that manages to fight its way above the waves of white noise. I feel something turn me on my side. I don't fight it. I don't feel like I have the strength to. I definitely don't have the energy. So, I just blink against the figure that fights to become something more than a shadow against a backdrop of shadows.

Oh. Kristoff.

"-with me, Anna." As he finishes, he presses his lips together and he just looks at me. His eyes are searching me for… something. I guess you could say he looks expectant, but I don't know what that expectation is. Even if I did, I doubt I could meet it. I'm… useless. Disappointing. Ugh. Fuck. I don't want to think about this. Why is he here? It's not a school morning. I only missed three days so far and it's been months. A year? Shit, is it spring yet? Summer? What day is it?

Anyway, I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. What the fuck else could anyone expect from me right now? What I'm doing _now_ feels hard enough, almost too much, what else-

"Anna!" He barks out annoyingly loud.

"What?" I wanted to sound angry. Maybe hiss a bit. But it all just feels like… so much. So hard. So the question comes out flat. Just like everything fucking else in my life I guess.

It was enough though, I guess. Kristoff's face falls almost immediately. He shakes his head and he just looks… sad. Or frustrated. I can't tell anymore.

"Anna…" he says and then just hesitates. Wish he could just say whatever it is and then go away. Ah wait, did he already say what he was trying to say before? Shit, focus, he's already started talking again. "-last time you went outside…" Was that a pause, or a question? "-going to Ryder's party tonight." Ryder? Oh. _Eugene._ The annoying guy at school who keeps talking as if I can actually tune in to hear him. "-you're coming with me-"

"No." It comes out without me even having to think about it. A bit harshly too, but hopefully he lets me get back to resting. Not sleeping mind you, just… resting.

His brows scrunch together and I'm guessing he's mad. "I'm not asking anymore Anna." Excuse m- "You don't go anywhere except school and even when you're home you just lay down in bed until it's time to go back to school!" He holds up his index finger. "The only time I see you move it's to stare blankly at your phone even though you _never_ answer and you haven't even _read_ any of my texts!" His middle finger joins the first one. "When I come over, you barely acknowledge me and almost never respond," Another finger goes up and I feel my frown droop some more. "You're barely showering;" pinky. "Barely eating;" thumb. "And barely…" his rising voice suddenly drops and he looks at his fingers with a pained expression before balling them into a tight fist. He looks like he's chewing on the inside of his cheek.

That… kind of catches my attention. With the little strength I could muster, I manage to prop myself on my elbow and drag my body completely upright. Kris is a lot of things, but he's not a very… emotional guy. I don't think I've ever seen so much raw emotion on his face. It almost hurts to look at. It looks like he's crying hard, but there aren't any tears.

"Anna, this isn't fair." He sounds so tired. Tired of me? "I'm worried about you, don't you get that? Your parents, they're worried too. You've gone from uncontrollable talking to barely responding even when people talk directly to you. The guys at school think that's just you and so they won't pay it any mind but I _know you_. This isn't you. And you _promised_ I wouldn't lose you over that Southern Isles _bitch_ -"

"You don't know her." It feels like a sigh. Am I tired too? I feel exhausted.

Kristoff looks like he wants to punch me. Or maybe it's Elsa he wants to punch. Either way, he really wants to hit someone I think. He practically spits out his next words. "Did you?"

That… shit, he might as well have punched me, that would have probably hurt less. I can tell he regrets saying it the way he did, heck he may even be considering apologizing but it doesn't matter. My hand may not move but I become supremely aware of the hissing cold emanating off the metal in my pocket, practically giving my thigh a freezer burn. Did I? I barely remember what I knew about her. Barely remember what she talks like. Sounds like. Acts like. I barely knew her. If I did, maybe I could figure out why…

"If I did know her," Kris interrupted my train of thought with a grumble. "I would have kicked her ass by now, girl or not. Anyone that does something like that to someone like you is a monster."

I duck my head. "Like what I'm doing to you..." Elsa suddenly shut me out, so I did the same to everyone else. I can't say I feel any sort of way about what I'm doing or who I've become. It just _is_.

I more or less feel him shake his head rather than see it. "I'm not like you. If I was, it wouldn't have taken me so long to do this." Kris turns and finally takes a seat at the edge of my bed. His fingers thrum a beat on his thigh and hunches his shoulders while his free hand grips the sheet. "I kept thinking that you'd just… shake this off. That this was just some temporary bout of… something. You've been 'in love' before." He purposely air quotes 'in love'. I look down at my sheets guiltily. I guess this _is_ just like every other time. "Except this time, you actually were- _are_ , in love." For the first time since he came here, I look directly at Kristoff. More specifically, I look directly into his eyes. He meets my gaze and gives me a hollow, fragile smile. "And you told me that. And I didn't listen. And she hurt you. And I didn't come to help you right away. Anna, I'm sorry, but I'm here now. Please… let me help you. You would've done it for me. Better probably." He chuckled a bit at that but I couldn't find it in me to return it. "Let me do this for you."

I don't know what to say. I… Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit fuck.

Okay, that isn't helping and is getting awfully repetitive. What do I say?

Kristoff doesn't wait for me to come up with an answer. He stands, fingers still tapping away as he walks over to my door. He turns slightly, just to look at me. "Ryder's party starts at 7. Pabbie's letting me use his truck as long as I don't do anything to get pulled over. I'll be here at about 6:45. If you want to go to the party, be ready by then. If not, then I'll kick off my shoes and we can watch a movie here or something if that's what you rather do. Either way, I'll be here for you Anna. Trust me."

And with that, he's gone. I'm alone again, but for the first time in a really, really long time I can _feel_ it. It's heavy in my chest and I feel like I want to puke. My chest heaves and my hand goes up to my mouth and that's the only reason I even notice I'm crying.

I'm such a fucking mess. I always have been, but now I'm even worse. Now I'm the type of mess nobody even wants to be around.

I think about school and how I haven't really talked to anyone. Kristoff is my only friend there and I barely talk to him. Sometimes their voices filter up through the white noise and I hear what they say but even then I rarely process it. I've been called goth or emo, which I have nothing against, but it's just _not me_. Some of them think something is 'wrong with me'. Like I'm a mental case, ready to snap at any moment. I know they're uncomfortable around me, but Kristoff keeps me around anyway.

I heave again but this time I choke out a laugh.

I'm pathetic.

…

I barely hear the doorbell ring but it doesn't set in quite yet. I turn my head on the pillow and wait and listen. I hear a conversation at the door even if I can't make out the words they're saying. Then someone is making their way up the stairs. As they get closer to my door, I grunt and sit up to meet them.

As his huge frame comes into view I immediately curse under my breath. It's Kristoff, which means it's time. I have a hard time keeping track of time these days. He looks at me sitting up with a hopeful glint in his eyes that lasts about half a second before it falters and darkens with disappointment. He tries to hide it, but I see it this time.

He gives me a lopsided smile. "Movie, it is." He starts working off his clean and actually slightly fashionable sneakers.

"No wait." I stand up from the bed and it feels a bit weird. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go, okay?" I move over to the drawer next to him and Kristoff just stares at me in confusion.

"Go?"

"To the party." I clarify as I pull out a clean t-shirt and jeans. They're wrinkled but, oh well. I turn to look at him and it looks like he's still a bit skeptical, but I can also see the hope building back up behind his eyes. That feels kind of good. "If that's okay."

He nods so hard I think his neck is about to break. "'Course!"

I take a quick shower and for the first time in forever I can feel the heat against my body. I can feel the steam penetrate my skin. I breathe in through my nose and sigh. This feels kinda good too. I'll have to take a longer one when I get a chance. I don't want to keep Kris waiting too long.

I finish up and change into some clean clothes, appreciating that they don't smell too stale. Habitually, I pick up the pants I changed out of from off of the floor and shove my hand in the pocket as I head back into my room. As I pull the cold metal ring out of the pocket, Kristoff looks up at me and his entire expression sours as he looks at it. He doesn't say anything though. He doesn't have to.

Wordlessly, I look at the little thing. I spin it in my fingers. And then I rest it on top of the dresser. It'll be safe there, right? Does it matter, even if it's not? Probably not, if I'm being honest with myself. I need to be honest with myself.

I nod my head in the direction of the closet. "Help me pick out shoes?"

* * *

High school sucks.

At first I thought it sucked because well, everything sucked at the time. But now I realize that high school just sucks. The teachers suck. The work sucks, especially if you're like me and you let your grades absolutely plummet in your first year and you barely took in anything the sucky teachers said in class so you practically have to catch up on over a year of work.

Thankfully, my friends don't suck. Yes, I have friends now and they're awes- well, adequate. And friends might be a bit strong to describe them but hey, they're the only people other than my parents who talk to me even if they don't have to, so that has to count for something right?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eugene grunts as he throws his controller down on the table and causes my papers to scatter a bit.

We're supposed to be having a study session at his house but from the moment we settled in, Kris, Eugene, and Naveen have been gaming. Naveen doesn't even go to our school! At this point, I'm not even sure any of them even remember we have a test coming up in Geography - except Naveen who, again, doesn't go to our school so why is he even here! - and we all collectively suck in Geography.

All of us except for Esmeralda anyway, who puts her hand over mine when she sees me ball my fist and shoots me an amused smile. Then she gathers my papers up in silent grace and stands up from her place on the couch. Something about her just demands attention and the boys look up at her almost instantly. Almost reminds me of- no. Bad brain.

I can't think about that right now. Kristoff thinks I'm better. I want to be better. I just...

"While you boys play, we'll go study in the kitchen." She's not asking.

Kristoff is the only one of them that looks remotely guilty as Naveen grabs Eugene's abandoned controller. Esmeralda grabs me by my wrist and cows me into the kitchen, depositing me at a chair in front of the bar. She grins wickedly as she starts raiding the cupboards and then moves over to the fridge after tossing a few bags of chips my way.

"Let them entertain themselves, we'll hoard the snacks before their bellies have a chance to grumble."

As she pulls out some very expensive looking chocolates she finds in the fridge I feel my face light up. "I can get behind that!" She laughs and it sounds really… pretty? Melodic? I don't know how to describe it. Or even really how to describe her in general beyond the obvious. I don't think about it.

"By the sweat of our brows, we've earned it I think." She peels open one of the chocolates and hands me one. Before I can unwrap mine, she's already plopped the whole thing in her mouth. Her lips were lingering over her fingers as she moans with delight before smiling up at me.

I fumble with my chocolate as her eyes land directly on me and she drags her fingers out from between her lips. She has that effect on people. I am no exception. Again, I don't think about it.

Instead, I plop the little ball of chocolate in my mouth and try not to think too hard about the fact that my pocket is empty as I reach into it.

High school sucks, but hopefully it'll get better?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's been a while but let's not count the days! I've been hard at work on this and made a few changes to the original plan so I'm a little excited for this. I'm also excited to announce that this will be updated bi-weekly from here on out or until I completely screw everything up and lose pace (hopefully it doesn't come to that). In the meanwhile, join us in the Elsanna Shenanigans discord: https://discord.gg/uE8wsgM. Looking forward to hearing from y'all one way or another (I swear it's not as ominous as it sounds!)

As before, please watch the tags, they are subject to change. I'll definitely give warning if anything comes up.


	2. Back to Earth

"Elsa!"

"I told you I was coming back," Elsa smirks as she looks me over. "Don't you trust me?"

I blush, ashamed. "Of course, I do. It's just…"

"It's just?" She quirks her brow.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Here she is, right in front of me, and I'm holding onto these silly things. "It's just been so long… I thought…" Oh Anna, you couldn't just hold the faith could you? And yet you say you trust her. I try to physically shake the negative thoughts from my head.

I didn't even notice when she approached me, only when she rests a hand on my cheek and cups it gently. I follow the guiding force from her hand to look her in the eye and she rewards me with a smile. God, I missed her smile.

"I'm sorry for the wait Anna."

I shake my head as well as I can without shaking off her hand. "As long as you're here now." My hands instinctively go down to the ring in my jeans pocket, rolling it between my fingers in my usual nervous habit. Her eyes follow my hand and she smiles a little bigger, flashing her teeth.

"You kept it safe for me?"

I laugh at the pure ridiculousness of the question. Of course I did! Why would she ever think I wouldn't. "I promised I would. I knew you were coming for it."

She runs her hand over the thigh of my jeans and stops just above my hand before locking eyes with me once again. I feel my throat go dry. It really has been too long. "I love you."

"I love y-you too." I croak. She doesn't seem to mind.

Her lips - the lips I've been yearning for and dreaming of for so long now - are now right there in front of me and getting closer. I miss this. I miss her. I miss-

"Anna," she whispers my name and her breath ghosts across my lips, my entire being shuddering under the feeling.

"Yes?" It was a breathless response.

"Open your eyes."

"B-but they're open." I'm literally looking her dead in her eyes as she says it.

She pulls back with a smile that borders on a smirk. "No, they're not."

"What?"

_-Pfft-_

I'm not sure if the feeling of something hitting me square in the face - thank God it was soft - or the absolute terror of feeling myself tip over the edge of my bed woke me up faster. Actually scratch that, it was the terror. Definitely the terror.

I just barely manage to keep myself from falling over, clawing desperately at the sheets that were fucking betraying me by coming down with me before I got a good hook by practically digging my nails into the mattress.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Of course she was behind this assault. I narrow my eyes at her as she strolls in with a chuckle, picking up the pillow she tossed at me and tucking it under her arm. Apparently she brought that from her room just to attack me. "Kristoff has been out front waiting for you for the past ten minutes now. I woke you up when he got here, why aren't you up yet?" It was more of a reprimand than a question.

I groan, realizing that that part _wasn't_ a dream. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and try to wipe the remnants of sleep from my eyes which was apparently enough to satisfy my mother that I'm _actually_ getting up this time, so she left.

I stretch until I get that satisfying pop we all need to start the day right but I'm still not all there yet. As alertness finally began setting in, I caught myself fishing my phone out from beneath my pillow and I can't help but hiss at myself. I've been trying to break this nasty little habit I developed. It's... hard. Honestly, it's damn near painful and yet… I just… _ughh_!

"Nothing," I spit bitterly to an empty room. "Obviously." Who the fuck am I even talking to right now?

I swipe all the missed calls and new text notifications off the screen. I tell myself that it's because they're all from Kris and he's already downstairs anyway so there's no point in responding now but apparently lying to myself is excruciatingly hard, especially when I'm so painfully obvious. Still, I refuse to acknowledge the reason I throw my phone back on the bed in pure frustration. I refuse to acknowledge that the one person I _actually want to hear from more than anything right now_ …

Bathroom. Shower. Fuck it. Just get ready. I should be able to handle at least that much right?

As I cross the hallway I call out to Kristoff, "Just give me a few!"

"Yea, yea," he deadpans. He's gotten used to me.

I didn't waste any time starting up the water once I got to the shower. The water takes time to get hot so I decide to use my time wisely and grab my toothbrush by the sink. Staring into the dull porcelain, I watch as globs of toothpaste foam fall into the bowl. I keep my eyes down as I reach for the floss inside the cabinet just above my head. My stare is trained downwards as I put my toothbrush back in the holder and rinse my mouth with another bout of clear water. No matter what, I don't look up. I dare say I've mastered this. This high level avoidance. This cat and mouse game I play with my own reflection. I just can't stand…

Look, I know it's stupid. I know I'm being stupid. I just can't _stand_ seeing… me! I don't hate myself. I think… Nope, dodging that rabbit hole. I just hate that I can't _see_ the problem! I can't _see_ whatis so obviously _wrong_ with me! Why?

Fuck.

I thought I put this toothbrush up already. Fuck.

This time I toss it onto the sink and quickly wash out the bowl. By now my shower has covered the entire bathroom in a thin layer of steam. Perfect. I peel away what little layers of clothes I slept in. At this point, I feel like I'm on auto-pilot. My body continues on with its morning routine while my mind drifts off to places it really shouldn't be. This isn't healthy. It's just another nasty habit. It's been hard to focus these days. Everything just circles back to the things I shouldn't still be thinking about.

Running a soapy towel over my body, I try not to remember the feeling of hands roaming up my legs as kisses make their way down my neck. I try to ignore the shivers in my body as the ghost of frigid lips make contact with the crook of my neck.

Our hot water isn't hot enough.

Fuck.

I try to finish up as quickly as I can, cutting the water and stepping out of the shower while I towel off. I need to just hurry up and get out of here.

My towel is barely around my body when I dash back into my room. From there I grab the first things I see in my dresser to put on, which if you know me at all was obviously just a graphic tee and an unremarkable pair of jeans. I don't need to dress up today, just wear clothes. I can do that.

I grab a mostly empty bag and sling it over my shoulder. It's high school, this is more than most people bring outside of snacks. I should grab some actually…

Nah. I'll make Kristoff buy me some from the vending machine.

I try to pat down my wrinkled clothes to at least try to appear presentable but when I tug at the hem of the t-shirt, I feel my stomach get uneasy.

Great. Even the fucking t-rex brings back too many memories.

I start to pull it over my head when I hear Kristoff yell, "I swear Anna, I _will_ leave you home if you don't get your butt downstairs now!"

"I'm coming!"

I hear the front door open and huff. He's really not giving me any other options so I pull the shirt back down. I'll just have to get over it.

Yeah, that's not happening.

I'll just have to pretend it's not there. Yea, I can manage that.

When I got downstairs I met the front door open and Kristoff getting into his truck. He won't admit it, but I know he waited till he saw me come outside before jumping in. He can be grumpy, and mouthy, but I know he wouldn't have left without me.

I jump into the passenger's seat and he gives me a dirty look until I cave and put on my seatbelt. He can be a mom sometimes too.

"I told you to set an alarm last night." See? Such a mom.

"I did, I remember pressing the snooze button twice this morning." I shot him a little grin and he just grumbled to himself.

I've gotten pretty good at this too. Flipping that little switch in my head. Pretending like smiling is easy and like I don't have a care in the world. That's the Anna he's used to. That's the Anna everyone is used to. I don't like worrying him and I've done enough of that to last a lifetime after…

I make sure that sigh stays internal and I resist the urge to scrub my face just out of some primal need to relieve this nervous energy, as tempting as it may be.

And then, in a surprise move from Kristoff, I yelp as my nose gets tugged so hard I nearly slam my forehead into the dashboard. I hold my throbbing nose with a hiss while he seems way too satisfied with what he's done. "Are you back on Earth now?"

I don't even justify that with a response, not that he cares. He just chuckles at my misfortune as he starts up the truck after two pitiful sputters followed by a heavy roar. "That will also serve as punishment for making me wait," he grinned stupidly.

I only give him a groan.

As he pulls into reverse, looking over his shoulder with something akin to a smile, he says, "Orientation starts in ten minutes and we're about a twenty minute drive from school."

After that neither of us said anything for a long while, the only sound accompanying us being the tools sliding around in the back of the old pick-up. One time ago the silence would have bothered me but now.. I've got so many things on my mind I barely notice the lack of talking until Kristoff finally decides to speak up again.

"Soo, you gonna be okay getting home later?" He started to tap his fingers on the wheel. Finger drumming. Even my best friend has a bad habit, only thing is that his is just annoying for the people around him. Like me, right now.

Wait.

"What? You're not dropping me home later?" I blink.

"I told you I have to leave early today to pick up my cousin from the airport, remember?"

_Obviously I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be surprised now._ "Oh yeah," I breathe as if I remember. Honestly he probably _did_ tell me at some point but considering that all my memories just end up swirling together into the endless massive blur that is my life now, I probably just forgot. "I can catch the bus I guess," I shrug as if it doesn't matter. It does. "No biggie."

"Okay." Kris breathed out a sigh of relief. I'm guessing he expected a bit more fight. I just… can't right now.

The unholy silence made itself comfortable between us again and even though he's trying to hide it, Kris is clearly super uneasy right now. He can't help those tapping fingers, no matter how hard he tries.

I'm trying to make things easier between us. Like how it was before. I know that's what he wants more than anything. God knows it's what I want.

I never went into detail about what happened. Initially, I wanted to surprise him when she came through. I never even told him her name. Probably never will…

Knowing how protective he is, I know he probably hates her already. I don't want him to. _I_ don't want to.

Fuck.

I push the truck door open, unbuckle the seatbelt, and practically toss myself from the seat.

Huh. We stopped.

Kristoff starts shouting at me but my mind isn't really processing anything he's saying, I just walk through the front doors of the shithole I once looked forward to entering for the first time. I can hear Principal Eriksen on the mic from here and I can feel the zombie-like groan bumbling up inside me. Kristoff runs up beside me and complains but we both know it won't make a difference.

I find a corner to lurk in among the masses and that is probably the one thing Kristoff won't complain about. He's not so good with crowds. As of recent, neither am I.

I didn't realize when I zoned out until Kristoff bumped my shoulder and tapped his phone to show me. I'm guessing that means it's time for him to go? I nod, anyway.

On the stage, Mr. Eriksen has all the teachers standing with him as he "introduces" us to the same old bags we've been dealing with for the past two years. All annoying. Except Ms. Von Schweetz. She's cool and practically a kid in an adult's body so, yea, she's my favorite teacher here.

A lot more talking, blah blah... and everyone starts moving so I'm gonna assume we got dismissed. I'm in no rush, my homeroom teacher from last year retired and I kind of like the idea of making the new meat sweat a bit. Kristoff is gone so I guess I read the situation from earlier right.

"Yo Ginger, bring your butt over here!" And apparently Eugene had the same idea as me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I am definitely not above dream cliches, see you all in the next one :)


	3. Reunion Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall not tell a lie, I completely forgot to update yesterday, oops. This story is gonna move a lot slower than the prequel but I'm hoping you guys will stick around for the ride!

"Let's get this reunion party started!" Eugene announced as he cracked open a can of coke. "I missed the heck out of you, man! Summer on a farm with the fam, bo-oring! And _so_ sweaty, I tell ya it was not good for my complexion at all."

"Flynn, believe me when I say I couldn't give two shits about your complexion." Oh yeah, let me explain this real quick. This is Eugene Fitzherbert but most people call him Flynn Ryder. In fact, unless you've actually been in a class with him, you wouldn't even know his real name. Heck, some of the idiots in our classes still don't know his real name. He thinks he's hot shit. _Thinks_ being the operative word here. I only agreed to call him Flynn because his actual name is a bully's wet dream.

He throws his arm around my shoulders and gives me a glare that lasts all of three seconds before his grin breaks through again. "Yip, definitely missed this." He flashed his teeth. "Where's Kris?"

"Picking up his cousin from the airport or something." I'm still not one hundred percent sure what Kristoff said to me when he tapped his phone.

"Is she hot?"

"Did I say his cousin was a she?"

"Look for this to even be worth talking about, she _has_ to be hot." Eugene crushed his can and tossed it at the nearest bin. Needless to say, he missed by a mile. "Otherwise, why would we be having this conversation?" He said it like it was the best argument in the world.

I shrug. "I don't know anything about his cousin. I just assumed he or she would look like the rest of them, and no offense to Kris or Mrs. Bjorgman, but I'm not exactly excited to meet them for their looks." I conveniently leave out the part where I'm only slightly anxious that this cousin is going to take up all of Kristoff's attention. I really don't want to think about that.

"Eww." Eugene lets out a sound that sounds like a horse doing a raspberry. "Topic change, do you think our new homeroom teacher will be hot?"

At that, I laugh. "Have you seen the people they hire around here?"

"Hey, Ms. Von Schweetz is kinda cute. And she actually calls me by my name."

I roll my eyes at him. "Your _fake_ name?"

"My _spirit_ name!" Eugene puts a fist to his chest and twists his face into that god awful expression that just screams pain and constipation. He calls it his "smolder". The scary thing is that it actually works on a lotof girls. And I do mean _a lot_. I shudder at the thought.

"So how long do you think we should sweat 'em out?" He makes himself comfortable as he sits on the floor with his back against the locker and his legs folded. I join him on the floor but I keep my knees up and close to my chest. I offer up a shrug but he doesn't even seem to notice it.

Eugene does an over-the-top stretch and folds his arms behind his head, smacking his lips and letting his eyes close. I'm a little scared that he might actually fall asleep on me. It wouldn't be the first time he's fallen asleep in such a weird position. Far from it.

I take another sip from my more-than-half-full can of Coke, wishing that he had gotten us literally any other flavor of soda. Hearing the rumbling snore next to me, I resign to the fact that I'm pretty much on my own out here from here on out. I could go to class but honestly, I'd rather not. Don't want to accidentally make a halfway decent first impression.

I pull out my phone and open up my chats, already knowing there would be nothing new in there. I scroll through anyway, taking another sip of coke and barely even noticing the taste as I wait. Just wait here on something I know won't be coming.

* * *

"..."

"ANNA!"

My whole body jolts up - wait, when did I lay down? Oh god, I was laying down in a highschool hallway. Ewwww! Wait, worse, I was _sleeping_ on the hallway floor! Ohhh, this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life isn't i-

"ANNA! Dude, just get up already!" Kristoff barks, hovering just over me. Eugene was already standing up with his face in his locker, probably looking over himself in his mirror judging by the way he was picking at his teeth while staring a hole into his locker door.

Without even giving me a chance to scramble up to my feet, Kristoff grabs my arm and yanks me up without breaking a sweat.

"C'mon, we gotta get to class." Kristoff already starts walking toward the room. He's officially in full-on mom mode.

I should probably mention that Kristoff was not always like this. I guess after he started having to deal with both me and Eugene his motherly instinct just sorta started kicking in. In my head I call him "Mother Bear", and I'm honestly just waiting for the perfect moment to call him that out loud. And by the perfect moment, I mean when I'm mostly sure that he probably won't pick me up and drop me in a trash can and just leave me there. Kristoff is still Kristoff after all, just a bit more responsible. Is my best friend growing up? Huh.

"Cl-asss," Kris drawls as he snaps a finger in front of my face.

Right.

Eugene slams his locker shut and I dust myself off as if that'll get rid of whatever grossness has decided to call itself home on me after laying on a floor that hasn't ever been cleaned properly. Me and Kris start walking to class with Eugene strutting right behind us. I pull my phone out again and scroll through my chats again.

Halfway to the class, it finally dawns on me that Kristoff is actually here. "I thought you said you weren't gonna be around to drop me home later," I ask without looking up from my unchanging screen.

"That's what I was trying to tell you during the assembly." Kristoff rubs the back of his neck. "My cousin called way earlier than I expected. Apparently she managed to get the first flight out after all, so she landed like five hours early."

I try to ignore the smirk from Eugene but I can feel it burning a hole in the back of my skull. I already know what he's going to say before he even puts his sleazy fingers on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Give it to me straight Kris my man-"

"If you ask me to rate my cousin on your 'hotness scale' I'm gonna punch your teeth through the back of your throat," Kristoff grumbles. That was… graphic.

"That hot huh?" Eugene whistles, weaving to avoid a lazy swat Kristoff throws over-shoulder.

As we get to the classroom, Eugene throws open the doors and gives a pose, as if he's expecting applause. Or maybe he's listening to the applause in his head. Kinda hard to tell honestly.

I'm about to walk in when I feel Kristoff grab my shoulder and tug me back. I barely hear Eugene complaining about how he wasted a perfectly good moment. I pocket my phone. I at least still have the decency of giving my best friend my attention when he wants to talk.

"What's up, you're the one that was being anal about getting to class."

Kristoff is looking up off to the side and he's doing a combination of neck rubbing with one hand and finger-drumming against his thigh with the other. This is class-A awkwardness people. It's rare, even for him. "So I just found out something and there is no way I was gonna say it in front of Flynn."

"What?" Now I'm actually a little concerned.

He takes a deep breath and releases it all at once. "Okay… so, my cousin is our new homeroom teacher."

"Okayyy?" I'm waiting for him to explain why it's got him freaking out but apparently that's the whole thing. "Is she mean and grumpy or something?"

"No." Kristoff furrows his brow as if it insulted him that I even asked that.

"An asshole?"

"She's serious, but she's not mean or anything."

"So what's the problem?"

"I just feel like it's gonna be really weird. I knew she got a job teaching in Arendelle, I just didn't know that that job was _here_. She told me on the car ride over, apparently she wanted it to be a surprise." I can see how uncomfortable Kristoff is with all of this.

"I still don't see the issue here," I shrug.

Kristoff groans. "It's like if your mom suddenly told you this morning that she would be teaching our class from now on."

Okay, yeah, I see the problem now. I love my mom and all, but the less she gets involved with my school and social life, the better.

"Plus, she's really sweet and kinda quiet. I'm a little afraid that this class will eat her alive." Kristoff grabs his backpack straps with both hands. "Yeah, I'm only telling you because you're my best friend and you were gonna find out eventually anyway. This is the least awkward way of doing that." I don't know, this moment was obviously very awkward for both of us.

"Just know that if she turns out to suck, I'm blaming you. And anything bad she does, I'm giving you shit for it by association."

Kristoff just chuckles and gives me a light punch on the shoulder. "I can accept that as long as you know that you'll be getting shit from me if you try to stress her out or something."

I feign offense. "Me? What would I do?"

"Start a riot," he says it with so much certainty I actually had to think back to remember if I've ever done that before.

I haven't by the way. "Thanks for the idea, I might just do that." I answer as cheekily as my mood would allow.

Pushing open the class doors, I'm surprised when I look over to the teacher's desk and no one's there. I guess that's what Eugene was complaining about when he walked in.

Kristoff and I make our way over to some open seats in the middle of the classroom. Apparently some vultures swooped in and took over our seats from last year, way to the back near the window. It's okay though, we'll reclaim them before the week is out.

As we sit down, I decide to ask Kris about it. "Why isn't she in class yet? I thought you brought her here."

"I did but she said she had a meeting with the principal first. Not sure how long that will take."

Everyone else in the class is either going around and catching up with friends, or in Eugene's case one of the new faces, or they're deep in sleep. I would say that I don't get how someone can be so comfortable at their school desk in the middle of class that they could fall asleep at it, but I just woke up from a surprisingly decent power nap on the school hallway floor so I really can't judge here.

A girl that I know Kristoff 'spent some time with' over the summer comes over and he tries his best to look like he cares about what she's saying. I take the opportunity to pull my phone out again.

Just as my chats open so do the classroom doors. The sound of clicking heels drew everyone's attention to the front, but I'm not interested. Apparently Kristoff's cousin is finally here and she makes quite the entrance.

"Good morning class-" Wait. "-I'm your new homeroom teacher, taking over from Mrs. Finch who, as you know, retired last year."

I'm afraid to look up from my phone as I feel a sudden emptiness in the pit of my stomach. That voice is unmistakable and the feelings it stirs inside me are indisputable, but god I wish it wasn't true.

"My name is Ms. Nordsen. I'll be starting with roll-call so I can match names to faces. Just stand when you hear your name called and you can say a quick something-about-yourself if you'd like."

No.

No!

Hell no!

"I only just got the class list from the principal. I haven't gotten a chance to look over it yet so this is the first time I'm seeing most of your names. If I stumble or mess up on any names, please let me know."

I can't believe this. It's like some sort of cruel prank from the universe. Any minute now, I'll wake up and realize I overslept so Kristoff left me at home and went to orientation on his own. Or maybe, I'm still asleep on the hallway floor. Heck, maybe some alien Ashton Kutcher is going to jump through the window and tell me I just got punk'd and then just zaps everything away.

The further she gets down the list, the harder and harder it gets to hang on to the small hope that some way, somehow, this isn't real.

"Anna Sommers." She stops. The hesitation in her voice hurts too much. I feel her eyes on me without ever seeing them. I can't.

I stand and the chair screams behind me. I stand and I leave. I walk straight to the door I entered through, ignoring the looks. None of them hurt nearly as much as the look I know is coming from the front of the class. And so I don't wait. I don't stop. I don't hesitate. Straight out the door, eyes down and teeth grit. My body is on autopilot as my legs take me down the familiar halls to a place I've seen far too many times for the wrong reasons.

Two knocks on the girl's bathroom door and I already know it's Kristoff. Only he would be able to find me so quickly.

"Come out, please," he pleaded. "You know I can't go in there."

I don't want to come out. I know what I must look like right now. Like a mess. Like a wreck. Like… how I looked a year ago around this same time. Only thing is, I've finally gotten the exact thing I was crying for at that time. And now... here I am, again.

I walk out only because it's Kristoff calling out to me but before he can open his mouth to ask me the obvious question, I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. No matter how badly I want to cry, it's just not coming out. In fact, my mind feels way too clear. Unnaturally sober.

"Anna, are you-"

"I slept with your cousin."


End file.
